moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Eridan Silverwood
Eridan Silverwood is the current Ranger-Commandant of the organization known as the Impyrial Vratigens (Imperial Rangers). In addition to this, she serves on the Regency Council of Amastril, due to the disappearance of Telriah II Embershield. Physical Description Lady Silverwood can be described, in a few short words, as graceful, beautiful, deadly, and in a sense, 'feral'. Despite this, she will always deny the accusations of beauty, but never deny the deadliness of her aim, or gracefulness of her swordplay. Where one expects to see flowing locks of blonde or silver hair on a usual High Elven female, one finds that Eridan holds anything but that- No, her hair is a flowing river of red, or rather, was, as it is now a mix of red and pinkish-violet, mixed in-between each other, yet still flowing down along her back. Her skin is smooth, unmarred, likely due to her armor, and of a tanner coloration than most High Elves. Likewise, where one may hope to see the deep glowing pools of blue arcanic eyes, one finds that they too are violet, like a pure arcane gem stuck in her eye sockets. Both this, and her hair, are attributed to being mana-starved in an ambush of Withered, and stuck into a pool full of arcane-charged water, charged through use of heavily inlayed arcane gems. Yet her face remained unmarred, minus a scar across her left cheek, and the various cuts and nicks along her ears, both of which can be attributed to the various battles she had been in. There is no attempt to hide these scars, as she finds no reason to. But like most noble women, who are graced with good genes, her lips are plump, set in a pout a majority of the time, but left uncovered by make up. Her cheekbones are high and prominent, and her nose is small, somewhat pointy, but otherwise, not so noticeable amongst other features. Her arms are well muscled, yet slender none-the-less, and her torso retains a toned, slim abdomen, with a modest bust above it, not too big, nor small, rather, right in-between. Without armor or clothing, one would see that her torso, or rather, her back, had a tattoo under each shoulder, and her arms had one as well. But moving downwards lead to a small waist, usual per the Elven people, with slender and graceful builds, alongside flared hips, of child-bearing capacity, and toned legs built by years of running, climbing, and lots of exercise. Similar to her torso and arms, her legs also have a few tattoos. Tattoos As stated above, Eridan has a few tattoos, attributed to the tribal-like nature of tattooing the body of those born in the Silver Woods, or raised in the location, as Eridan was. Back/Shoulders The tattoos found under each shoulder, or to some, partially on her shoulders, would be unique ones at that. Each tattoo was reminiscent of an owl. Starting directly at the middle of her back was the beak, and the wings spread outward, ending in a taloned claw. But in place of feathers, the wings were made up of white oak leaves. The beak was a bronze coloration, the eyes silver, and the taloned claws brown. Arms On her arms, one would find each tattoo started at the back of the hand, which was quite painful to get, and went upwards, all the way to the shoulder, then down towards each breast, ending right at the top of her bust. Going up the arm, swirling around it, was a green vine, with silver leaves protruding every now and then. Upon reaching the shoulder and going down to the chest, the vine turns into a straight arrow shaft, with a obsidian arrowhead at the end of each one. Noticeably, when using nature magic, these tattoos glow, and empower her abilities. Legs Her legs however are the most different of tattoos, for instead of what seems to be related to her family heritage, or her profession, or even training, the tattoos here are more recognizable amongst schools of magi. Starting an inch above her ankles would be a vine of arcane coloration, pinkish-violet, swirling around her legs, and ending just as it reached the waist. There would be protrusions outwards like the ones on the arms, but in place of leaves, would be runes of schools of magic; Arcane, frost, fire, nature, shadow. These would glow if using any magical ability she could use. Offices Quotes * "Over my course of life, I've learned not to trust specific Alliance-alligned High Elves for a reason." * "What's the difference between a ranger and an archer? Next time, recruit, that arrow isn't being aimed at the wall to scare you, it'll be aimed at your head." --Eridan, to a not-so-intelligent new recruit. * "My home is sacred ground, as much as honor is to an Orc." Themes * "Eridan's main theme" - "Halt's Cabin - Ranger's Apprentice" * '"Silverwood Requiem" '- "Your Dying Heart - Adrian von Ziegler" * '"Eridan at War" '- "Awolnation 'Sail' Instrumental" Discrepancies * In various RP sessions, and written stories, Eridan is said to have been born out of her home, Silverwood Manor, in the Silver Woods of Quel'Anaris. This has been retconned and re-written to Cresthill, where her parents were vacationing when she was born. * Eridan, in several short stories, back when Embershield Protectorate was Bulwark of the New Dawn, had been stated to be the High Marshal of Ronae'Danil's armed forces. This, as above, was retconned and re-written as being the Ranger-General, then a voluntary demotion to Ranger-Captain. * Originally, Eridan had no siblings, but when the writer realized that they played a priest with the same last name, history was re-written, and similarly, a Half-Elf sprang up in the guild, and the story was re-written once more. * The original idea was that Eridan being male would be retconned, and that had happened for a few days- Then Elbert van Doomray said something about the trap stated in the summary above. Since then, it's been a better roleplay experience overall. Trivia * Eridan is stated to be a figure of legend throughout Quel'Anaris. Said legend is rumored to be that 'Silverwood is a man as tall as a Kaldorei, and can take on ten full grown humans with one sword.' * For the longest time, Eridan struggled with the issue of being female thanks to Elbert. It took her approximately four months to come to terms with the new body. * Whilst it can be taken as a joke, the player prefers it not to, as father issues are a serious thing. Eridan does indeed have father issues- And the player revolved that around their own life, albeit, not as badly. * She can nock, sight, draw and release in a full second, as goes the quote of the Ranger Corps; "An archer trains until they gets it right. A ranger trains until they never gets it wrong." * The original concept and name for Eridan actually come from a different game called: Kingdom Rush: Origins. * It's a running IC joke that Eridan is trying to sell real estate one way or another, no matter where the territory is. * Funnily enough, only one person has ever come to her for real estate. * Eridan was originally supposed to lose her eyes during the Legion of the Damned campaign, but this was changed due to how much time would be required to rehabilitate her. Concept Art images presented in this gallery are found from google images, other fantasy wikias, and other sources. I hold no copyright over any images presented here. EridanConcept.jpg|thumb|374x374px|Concept of Eridan with armor & weapons FemaleRanger.jpg|thumb|351x351px|Second Concept of Eridan, with a bow and shortsword EridanKR.png|centre|thumb|315x315px|The character from which Eridan gets her name EridanCowl.png|left|thumb|220x220px|Concept for Eridan's current armor and weaponry File:Eridan.jpg|thumb|centre|200px|Eridan, by Kamarill Category:Characters Category:Rangers Category:Farstriders Category:Embershield Protectorate Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Autarchy of Amastril Category:House of Aurelstar Category:Anasorein